


Life

by Felinafullstop



Series: Transformers Prime: Domestic Days saga [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tranformers Prime: Life</p><p>Takes place after: Withdrawal and Restless Ratchet</p><p>You asked for more…and I just cannot say no.</p><p>Established Optimus X Ratchet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> A new twist on Transformers Creation.

June folded her arms over her chest. "So we're just waiting now right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Raf rolled his chair over. "From what Ratch told me it's just a simple procedure. Arcee will pull the little spark off of Ratchet's and they'll transfer it into the other body."

Ratchet looked up at the two humans from his prone position on the medical bay table. "Yes, Once the smaller spark is removed they will put it in the new body to swell, it will grow within it's new housing chamber." Ratchet shook his head "My body will seal and reboot." Ratchet murmured softly. "It should take only a few moments to do so."

"So have you given birth before dear Doctor?" June smiled down.

Ratchet's optics wandered slightly. "Eh, no…but I have overseen many transfers. Just like the ones we are doing now." He looked across to the doorway where Optimus stood quietly.

"That's what you guys call them? Housing Transfers?" Raf smiled "I'll keep that in mind." He waved a hand "The other body is stable, its pulse monitor is working and the Energon is pumping."

Ratchet nodded weakly. "It's extremely imperative that once the spark swells large enough that you seal it's chamber and stop the pump so that the spark can take over control of the body." Ratchet shook his head. "It's almost time."

Arcee walked in the main doorway placing a hand on Optimus' arm. "It'll be fine Optimus, you can sit with him if you like. If his body starts to react badly I may need you to help me ease him." She said coming forward into the room just ahead of him.

"Of course." Optimus came forward just behind Arcee and knelt down at the foot of the berth where Ratchet lay. "Ratchet."

"I can't believe we did this."

"It's all your fault." June supplied. "That's what you're to say. You're should tell him it's his fault." She laughed.

"The fault is jointly ours yes, However Ratchet you did want this, as did I. So the gain in the end will be worth this small trouble." Optimus nodded sliding down into a position near Ratchet's helm. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Arcee said grabbing a few small tools.

"Arcee you must move the spark with equal amounts of swiftness and care." Ratchet insisted.

"Ratchet we've done this walk through almost a hundred times." Raf smiled "With many different scenarios. I think we'll be ok."

"Very well…" Ratchet nodded and let his helm rest back grasping onto Optimus' fingers lightly he allowed his chest to open slowly.

Raf nodded slowly. "Spark pulse stable…the energy spike is coming to the forward side of the chamber."

Arcee knelt low holding the small device to grab the splintered light and transport it to it's new housing. "Come on big guy we want to meet you." She smiled down.

Optimus watched with bright eager optics as the spark of Ratchet raised from the center of it's core. As it spun, in low labored effort, it twisted. The small splintered shard coming to the fore flashed brightly, twisting back as if trying to re connect with the spark that splintered it. "Now." Ratchet murmured out squeezing down on Optimus' fingers. "Take it now." He managed.

"Commencing extraction." Acree stepped forward placing the tool around the housing and activating it. The splintered shard of Ratchet's spark disconnected from it's host and with a muffled cry from the medic.

"Ratchet's rebooting." June said slowly. "Two point five minutes until he comes back online."

"Move that spark!" Raf motioned Arcee to the next body. "We don't have much time…" His fingers flew over the keys making

Optimus kept his focus on Ratchet, but looked up to witness, to record, Arcee placing the device on the chamber of the next body and allowing it to pump the new spark within it. "It's swelling…" Arcee said. "How long before I close the chamber?" She pressed a button as the spark, that was swelling exponentially sank into the chamber. Retracting the device she looked up at June.

"Almost." June held up her hand. "Now." her hand dropped swiftly. "Seal it up."

Arcee dropped the tool behind her and then leaned in with both hands to force the chest plates shut. "Shut…" She growled as the plates snapped shut.

"Killing life support on the body." Raf said slowly and shut down the external pumps and sensors. "I'm getting a pulse, it's weak but it's going, and growing stronger."

Optimus smirked "You did it…old friend." He looked over at the other body as his thumb ran over Ratchet's knuckles.

"I find it amazing you reproduce this way." June said slowly. "They don't have childhoods?"

"No." Optimus turned looking at her "Children, as you put it, do not exist on Cybertron." He said slowly. "We are drawn from the All Spark in our bodies, and sent to work straight after. Shunted into our jobs almost immediately after conception."

June smiled. "Lucky you've never had to raise a two year old." She laughed softly. "How's the newest arrival doing Raf?"

"Oh he's great, the pulse is coming up." Raf smiled. "He may be coming online soon."

Ratchet's deep sea green optics opened slowly. "Did we do it?" Ratchet's voice was weak as he tried to sit up. "My torso feels like it was in a vice made for Unicron himself."

Optimus helped pull Ratchet into a sitting position. "Do not rise to quickly." He warned.

Ratchet nodded and turned his head "I just want to watch him come online." He sighed softly. "Go to him, wake him." Ratchet motioned Prime away.

Optimus stood slowly and moved to Stand beside Arcee who gave him the room and turned back to Ratchet. "You did well." Ratchet smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled up at Raf and June and leaned on the platform on which they stood.

"Youngling." Optimus coaxed "Awaken."

The body that was about the size of bumblebee shifted slowly as his optics came online. His body pulsed with life. "ughhh…"

"You will feel disoriented and that is quite normal." Optimus smiled down at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"My creator." The being spoke slowly as he shifted to sit up.

"Please go slowly young one we do not wish to strain your systems so soon after they have come online." The young mech looked around blinking slowly. His HUD took in everyone and everything scanning everything in his vicinity."There is a master file in your main memory core please access it, it will make this transition much easier."

The new creation looked blank a moment as he accessed the file. His head turned slowly. "Sire?" He questioned in Ratchet's direction.

Ratchet nodded slowly, his smile not hidden by how weary he looked. "Yes youngling I am."

"What will you guys name him?" Raf asked coming to the side of the rail to peer over.

"What do you mean name him?" Ratchet blinked up. "Name him. That's preposterous."

"On earth the parents name a child." June supplied. "My mother and father chose my name." She explained. "As I chose Jacksons."

"That is not entirely how it works Nurse Darby. We're a different race, a different culture." Ratchet shook his head "Most of us were born without designations, we come into our titles, rarely are they given, and when they are given, it's when one becomes a Prime, or in any case an Ultra." Ratchet shook his head "Those who make life as Optimus and I have done, usually only get to pick the younglings color schemes, so that they may carry on a piece of their creators with them. Though this too is completely optional."

"So Optimus isn't your name?" Raf blinked confused as he walked down the catwalk to stand between Optimus and the newest member of their group.

"No." Optimus shook his head "My name is Orion Pax, but upon becoming Prime I became Optimus Prime." He nodded slowly looking back at his own creation that for the most part was being extremely quiet.

His soft tenor voice broke the silence, which he had held. "I would welcome being given a designation." The youngling said slowly. "If that is acceptable to you Creator, and you Sire." His head dipped slowly.

"You would?" Ratchet blinked confused as he stood up slowly. "You are more like Optimus than I would have guessed." Ratchet sighed slowly giving Optimus a sideways look.

"Very well a designation will be chosen for you." Optimus conceded. "It may take a bit of time, and I can only hope that you will accept it."

"Thank you Creator. May I stand?"

June smiled brightly and looked at Arcee "If only all children were so polite."

"I know right?" She laughed back and watched slowly as Optimus and Ratchet each took one of his arms and helped to lift him up slowly.

"Ratchet do not strain yourself so soon." Optimus waved him back slowly. "I have him." Ratchet stepped back and looked over the body he'd labored to create for the last six months.

"Wrench." Miko said from the door. "You should totally call him Wrench! You know like Wrench and Ratchet! I was trying to think of something Latin like Optimus but eh I never listened in Latin."

"Miko!" Jack protested, and behind them Bumblebee and Bulkhead groaned. They'd been caught spying.

"How long have you all been standing there?" June crossed her arms.

"Long enough!" Miko ran inside and smiled up at the tall silvery mech. "Hi I'm Miko and this is Jack and Bumblebee. That there is my best pal Bulkhead."

"Miko too much." Bulkhead reached in slowly and lifted her up in his palm. "He's only minutes old don't over do it."

The mech looked at the tiny being in the Green mechs hands. "No I like it…." He looked at Ratchet. "Sire?"

"Like what?" Optimus asked confused.

"The designation the organic spoke of." Pointing to Miko the new mech smiled softly.

"Wrench?" Ratchet looked up at Optimus with a shrug. "Are you sure?"

"It's an apt name." Optimus put a hand on the youngling's shoulder "Come we must get your terrestrial guise."

"And some color." Miko piped up.

"That's enough out of you." Bulkhead shook his head slowly. "Welcome Wrench, come on kids, the lot of you." Raf started to climb down from his position on the scaffolding and followed Jack, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

"We'll give you three some time." Arcee said and offered her hand to June who knelt down in her palm. Arcee turned and walked out of the medical bay allowing the doors to seal behind them.

"I am sorry for that Wrench they can get excited." Optimus smiled "You will have questions."

"Many." The mech said slowly. "Like what do we do now?"

"Optimus, your creator, is the leader of a group called the Autobots. This is Autobot base omega." Ratchet said slowly. "I am the Chief Medic." Ratchet lifted his scanner and checked his own vitals before scanning Wrench.

"So what do Autobots do?"

Optimus smiled "There is much to discuss, let's get you frame taken care of first." He looked to Ratchet "The initial color scheme we chose?"

"Yes I think he'll look splendid." Ratchet smiled softly. "Blue from your Creator and Orange from myself." He motioned to a screen and on it appeared six vehicles, two large cars, three SUVs, and a large pick up. "You may pick one."

Wrench stood quietly viewing the pictures on the screen. "Sire?" He looked to Ratchet.

"Yes youngling?" Ratchet stepped forward. "If this is too much it can wait."

"No it's nothing like that." Wrench blinked and looked at Optimus. "Are there more options?"

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged looks and then nodded. Ratchet reached around Wrench's left side to set the computer to scan. "This is the entire library. I must ask you to choose a mass produced model."

"Limited production model earth vehicles are very easily spotted so please try to pick something that will, blend in." Optimus shifted through some of the screens. "You may also chose different outer trim and rims if you like."

"Your creator is fond of rims he may have a few suggestions for you." Ratchet murmured slowly.

"This one." The hatchling said slowly pulling to the fore a small SUV sized vehicle with a mini bed in the back. "Extended cab." He said slowly. "Small bed for hauling." He nodded slowly. "I want that one."

"It is a good choice." Optimus smiled at Ratchet. "I'll prep him for vehicular scan and reformat."

Ratchet pulled up a chair and groaned as he sat down, causing Optimus to turn to him. "I'm fine, go on get him ready, and put him in the chamber." Ratchet put a hand over his torso plate and sighed softly. "I'm just going to need to rest after we're done."

Optimus nodded. "And you shall Ratchet. Wrench come this way and step inside the chamber."

"Will you be with me?"

"Unfortunately my friend I cannot be in here with you during the reformatting." He motioned behind "I shall be just outside with your Sire."

"All right, I just stand here?"

"Yes." Optimus stepped back. "This will be over in a moment."

Wrench watched as Optimus stepped out of the chamber and left him alone the door sealing around him. His spark pulse revved up and he panicked a moment. "Easy youngling it's going to be fine you must calm yourself." Ratchet said slowly. "Optimus is just outside the tank look at his Optics, focus on him."

"Focus on my creator." He repeated slowly and looked at Optimus who gave him a confident nod as he was surrounded in light. His body sunk down and turned in on itself; before it reverted back. Pushing up to his feet wrench blinked slowly. "Sire?" He started to panic his arms were different the plating was colored and he was trying to become accustomed to the change in weight.

"Easy we're right here." The voice was Ratchet as the door retracted and the two mechs entered. Before them stood a mech the size of Bumblebee, his blue low hanging door wings were fluttering on his back. He had tires up his leg struts like prime, but his back was bulky like Ratchets. His helm was very much like Ratchet's but his ear finials swooped back along the rear of his helm. The trim on his dark blue body was orange and bright. Accented by chrome rims, and long silvery fingers.

"Welcome home Wrench, we are honored to know you." Optimus smiled softly.

"Thank you Sir." Wrench looked to Ratchet. "What now?"

"We'll go back to our room for the moment, I need to recharge." Ratchet said quietly. "And you can talk to Optimus who will be able to answer any questions you might have." Ratchet touched his chassis and sighed. "My spark needs some rest."

"And you shall have it." Optimus said and extended his hand to Wrench who stepped forward. As the newest Autobot walked forward prime put his hand on the youngling's shoulder and smiled at the Autobot insignia that had been programmed on his back between his door wings.

"Optimus?" Wrench asked.

"Yes?" Optimus looked up.

"I want to thank you both for my life." He stated politely.

"We're not the All Spark." Ratchet smiled and put his hand on the youngling's other shoulder. "But we managed well enough it seems."

Optimus smiled at Ratchet with love and understanding as the three turned to the main corridor to go to the largest of the berth rooms in the silo.


End file.
